To aru no Mirai hen
by rynerkamijou27
Summary: Han pasado 18 años desde que el mundo cambio, ahora Kamijou Toujo tendra que defender ese mundo donde la magia y la ciencia apenas comienzan a coexistir. Mal summary acpeto todo tipo de reviews
1. Chapter 1

To aru mirai hen

Un niño de apenas diescieis años se presento en el dormitorio diez,ahí decia "Kamijou". Abrio la puerta se metio en ella, tiro sus zapatos en la entrada mientras se disponía a leer en el periodico el cual decia, "el satelite orihime que fue destruido hace diesiocho años al fin sera reconstruido".

- Que mierda!, no saben cuando parar con el three diagram", si papa lo destruyo hace tiempo.

Luego se recostó en la cama, tomo su libro de inglés y comenzó a escribir en el, era su auto estudio. Cosa que según él, heredo de su madre.

- El inglés es muy simple, además ya hice mis practicas de matemáticas e historia, solo falta cocinar y tendré la tarde libre.

Se dispuso a entrar en la cocina, puso una enorme chuleta de cerdo en ella, luego de haber preparado el aceite y finalmente puso a cocinar todo. Se sentó en la mesa, comió y se puso a leer manga. Fue entonces que el timbre sonó de el apareció una niña de ojos zafiro, cabello plateado como el de una espada y un uniforme de tokiwadai.

- Nii – chan, vengo ya que necesito ayuda con mi tarea.

- Jeanne, ¡cuántas veces te he dicho que no te metas en los dormitorios de hombres?.

- Pero si necesito tu ayuda, tu sacaste las habilidades de nuestros padres mientras yo solo sé hacer magi….

El tapo su boca mientras miraba con ojos fulminantes.

- Sabes muy bien que debes guardar lo de la magia en secreto, aunque papa sea el director de ciudad academia, no significa que las personas hayan aceptado esto.

- Pero…

- Muy bien pasa te ayudare con tu tarea.

Aquí estaba el hijo de Kamijou Touma e Index Libroorom Phrohibitorum, un genio en batalla, excelente en los estudios, era Kamijou Toujo.

Toujo se levanto de su cama como de costumbre, desayuno y se fue a la escuela con poico entusiasmo,

- Muy bien, Miyabi no está por aquí, así que…

- Te encontré Toujo.

- Por favor Miyabi, estoy ocupado ¡sabes?

- Hahahahaha.

Mientras miraba fijamente mal chico esta chiquilla lo señalo. Ella tenía los ojos color te y una extraño pero hermoso cabello rubio.

- Mira que eres persistente, al menos podrías darme hasta el final del día para que podamos arreglar el duelo?.

- Muy bien, ya sabes que soy como el rayo, cuando espero caigo con más fuerza, te espero enfrente de la escuela.

- Si.

Fue entonces que se fue esa chica quien es su amiga de la infancia que siempre lo reta a duelo.

- Cielos! papa tenía razón, se parece mucho a la tia Mikoto.

Ella quien era la hija de Misaka Mikoto y Thor no era más que un dolor de cabeza para el mismo Toujo así que esta vez acabaría esta estúpida obsesión de ella con lo que tenia. Llego a la escuela y fue cuando se encontró con sus mejores amigos.

- Hola Kami – yan, feliz dia de inicio.

- Hola, Aogami, que tal tus vacaciones, tu también Aoko.

- Bien kami – yan.

- Yo fui a la playa con mis padres, pero tuvimos que regresar por qué mama no estaba bien.

- Vaya que pena.

Las clases comenzaron y la maestra entro aquella que sería su profesora durante este año escolar.

- Un gusto conocerlos, me llamo Saten Ruiko, yo seré su profesora este año escolar así que espero llevarnos bien, ahora preséntense y para que se conozcan mejor, digan su cosa favorita.

Todos comenzaron a presentarse, hasta que llegaron a cuatro personas.

- Me llamo Kakine Aoko, mis cosas favoritas son las cosas extremadamente lindas.

- Luego, paso al siguiente que era al parecer nuestro protagonista.

- Me llamo Kamijou Toujo, mi cosa favorita es la vida pacífica.

Siguieron con Aogami, el chico de cabello azul y ojos cafes.

- Me llamo Aogami Ryo, mi cosa favorita es el manga y las chicas hermosas.

Este último comentario hizo reír a todos incluso a la profesora quien se había a cordado de ciertas chicas de su pasado, con las cuales ya no tenía mucho contacto. Por último fue una chica de cabello rojizo como el fuego, ojos de color azulado y en su cabello llevaba un listón color blanco.

- Me llamo Amanda Magnus, mi cosa favorita es el fuego.

- Este… Mangnus – chan me podrías explicar eso.

Dijo Saten apuntando a lo peor.

- Lo que oyó profesora, el fuego, el que crea cenizas y calor, ese me fascina.

- Me pregunto que habrá querido es chica con lo de las llamas.

Decia a sus amigos Toujo quien se veía bastante preocupado, Mientras comían algo ya que la ceremonia de apertura había terminado.

- No lo se pero esa niña dijo algo que solo diría un pirómano.

- Bien dicho Aoko.

- Me intriga bastante, ella me parece muy familiar, a cierto sacerdote que conoció mi padre.

- El director de ciudad academia?, entonces papa o Misaka sama deben conocerlo.

- Preguntare a mi padre cuando lo vea.

Fue entonces, que la susodicha entro, siguió hacia donde ellos estaban, se sentó al lado de Toujo quien estaña sentado solo.

- Que haces magnus – san?.

- Parece que ya no me recuerdas, entonces… te hare recordarme.

Fue entonces que ella se acerco y lo beso tan apasionadamente que todos los presentes se quedaron sin habla.

Notas del autor.

Wolistasss muchachos que me empiezan a leer, soy RYNERKAMIJOU27. Bueno… después de varios intentos de fics de to aru, simplemente me quedare con este. AL PRINCIPIO PENSABA EN HACER UN MIKOXTOU, pero ya muchos tienen esa idea y la verdad no me sentiría satisfecho con ello a pesar de que es una de mis parejas favoritas, igual que con Index o con Itsuwa, asi que me pareció bueno un arco futurista donde todos hayan hecho sus vidas, tenido hijos y demás. Hablando acerca de este primer chapter, os dejo en duda lo ultimo y a mí me pareció perfecta la escena. NO ME DESPIDO SIN ANTES PEDIR QUE DEJEN REVIEWS; PARA MI SON MUY IMPORTANTES SUS COMENTARIOS Y AQUÍ LOS RESPONDERE, YA QUE SOLO DEJAARE MI FIC DE BOKU Y DATE A LIVE PARA ACTUALIZAR CON ESTE, POR LO TANTO TENDRE BASTANTE TIEMPO PARA actualizarlos.

ATTE RYNERKAMIJOU27.

Parejas que han salido.

TOUMA E INDEX

MIKOTO Y THOR

KAKINE Y ?

Aogami y ?.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: investigacion

Todo el mundo miraba aquel beso entre Toujo y Amanda., Aoko miraba sonrojada mientras Ryo gritaba "MALDITO Kami yan, como te atreves". Mientras se separaban un pequeño hilito de baba se juntaba entre sus bocas mientras la chica pelirroja ponía una sonrisa coqueta.

- Ya me recuerdas?, o es que si tu prometida te da un beso no es suficiente.

- Lo siento pero no te recuerdo, Magnus, - san, aunque debo de decir que el beso fue bastante fascinante.

- Ya veo, así que lo que dijo papa era cierto, borraron tus memorias sobre mí para que ni tú ni Kamijou Touma tuvieran problemas.

Se paro hizo una pequeña reverencia y dijo a todos los presentes.

- Mucho gusto, me llamo Amanda Magnus, fui enviada desde Inglaterra como estudiante de intercambio, aunque les parezca un poco raro uso magia de fuego.

Fue ahí que los dos habían notado que lo extraña que parecía esta mujer, era porque era una maga.

- Bueno dejando del lado ese inesperado evento, Magnus – san, me temo que tú me acompañaras.

- Adonde?

- Con el director.

Entonces la saco de ahí arrastrando, mientras sus amigos seguían con la misma cara de sorpresa.

- Bien padre me puedes explicar esto?.

Después de quince minutos, kamijou fue al edificio sin ventanas solo que ahora tenía una puerta que solo aquellos que saben el código de la barrera tenían permitido entrar.

- Toujo – Kun no te enojes, te dire lo que necesitas saber.

- Comprendo, si es algo de mi madre…

- Ella está en neccesarius, de hecho ella mando a Amanda para que haga un trabajo por nosotros.

La misma Amanda puso una seria expresión en ello, pues finalmente se había dicho el motivo por el que estaba en ciudad academia.

- Veras, ciertos magos rondan la ciudad, les di permiso de entrar para que no causaran muertes innecesarias, pero, son magos asesinos.

- De qué iglesia?

- Ninguna en especifico, son magos de cábala, por lo cual solo un mago afiliado a las tres grandes iglesias podría sacarlo del territorio de la ciencia.

Explicaba el ahora director de ciudad academia Kamijou Touma a su hijo, quien por cierto estaba ya molesto por lo que paso en la escuela.

- Entiendo eso, pero, por que ella dice ser mi prometida?

- Ella lo es, pero borramos tus memorias debido a los peligros que aun existían por la existencia de Laura Stuart.

- Ya veo, así que el sello que pusieron sobre ella se puede romper.

- Exacto, mi poder majin no es algo que puedan romper fácil, pero si hay alguna alteración sobre él puede que su cambio de memoria sea removido.

Toujo pensó en el hecho que venía con el imagine breaker, además de eso. Estaba su "Imagine Link".

- Muy bien padre, solo quiero saber una cosa más.

- Qué?

- Tú me comprometiste con ella?

Señalo a Amanda mientras lagrimas salían de sus jóvenes ojos.

- Si. algún día tendrás que casarte con ella, pero si tu corazón cambia a ese sentimiento que tenias cuando joven, entonces lo aceptare.

- Muy bien. por cierto, regresa a casa pronto, con mama, Jeanne los extraña y no podemos vivir siempre en los dormitorios hasta la reunión de "los héroes".

- Regresare en cuanto pueda hijo, hasta que descifre lo que dejo Crowley aquí, necesito revivir a un viejo conocido.

Sabía bien de quien se trataba, alguien que su padre le había mencionado en los relatos de sus peleas de joven, una chica amiga de su madre en su estadía en ciudad academia, Kazakiri Hyouka.

- Nos vemos padre.

- Adios hijo, cuida a Jeanne.

El hijo se fue dejando al padre solo de nuevo en aquella oficina llena de ordenadores y enfrente un tubo vacio donde se supone debería estar el ex director de ciudad academia.

Toujo se despidió de Amanda en los dormitorios de chicas, pero no sin antes dedicarle una mirada seria, pensaba "¿por qué ella aun me recuerda?, solo es un compromiso que nuestros padres decidieron". Mientras se iba una silueta familiar se acercaba con rapidez y enojo, una chica de dieciséis años cabello blanco y piel pálida, un uniforme de kirigaoka y ojos color te. Era…

- Toujo cabroooooonn!.

- Suzushima?!

- Por fin te encuentro, debías asistir a la reunión de niveles 4.5 y no fuiste, ¡se puede saber por qué?

Dijo la chica en tono serio, mientras veía al joven, este solo se limito a mirara hacia otro lado mientras le contestaba.

- Porque Yui y Ikki estarían ahí, recuerda que ellos quieren mi cabeza, solo Aoko, Miyako y Tu me respetan, los otros me tratan como enemigo.

- Recuerda que nosotros somos los hijos de los directivos de ciudad academia y niveles 5 Así que por favor asiste a la siguiente reunión la próxima semana, OK?

- Muy bien, entiendo tu punto. Así que por favor déjame ir.

- Entonces no faltes, Miyako te está esperando.

Toujo recordó que Miyako, era la gemela de Miyabi, Misaka mikoto irónicamente tuvo gemelas, que nacieron dos años después de él. Miyabi era enérgica y fuerte, no obstante era nivel 4, pero Miyako era frágil y tímida, igualmente era nivel 4, fue entonces que se fundaron los niveles 4.5 personas capaces de llegar al nivel 5 y según las pruebas, solo aquellos con la genéticas de las personas con estos niveles pueden llegar a él

- Miyako, ¿eh?, ella siempre me admiro por mi forma de pelea.

Fue entonces que diviso algo, una persona de cabello rubio y lentes de sol, una persona que según su padre había desaparecido de la faz terrestre, Tsuchimikado Motoharu, pero, habían pasado dieciocho años, era imposible que siguiera teniendo dieciséis.

- Sabes?, a veces me pregunto por qué la vida es tan trágica?

- Quien eres?

- Tsuchimikado Yukimura, Tu enemigo Kamijou Toujo.

Respuestas a Reviews.

Burninkidd: Gracias, me equivoque con la escena sin darme cuenta, pero prometo que la arreglare.

Matiov: Gracias Matiov que bueno que sea de tu interés, aunque e parece que tu pareja favorita es con Misaka, no?. Bueno, saludos!

Alternativefuturefan27: me daré el time de leerlo ya que pues no dispongo de mucho tiempo, aunque si me pareció bastante atractiva la idea de solo verlo hehehehehehe.

Notas del autor.

Hola, bueno este chapter dejo varios términos por describir, pero será en los siguiente episodios, ya que no todos quieren al buen Toujo. Otro punto que quiero tocar es el primer enemigo, Tsuchimikado Yukimura, debo decir que me encanto la idea de este enemigo, pero no será fácil derrotarlo como Stiyl y Touma, deberá ser algo mejor para mi, algo que de mucha emoción, asi que espérenlo. Por último, las publicaciones iran asi.

Accel Art Online

To aru mirai hen

DATE A LIVE TROBLE OF SPIRTS.

No serán definidos los días pero en ese orden irán, así me da tiempo de preparar mejor los chapters de las tres historias.

ATTE: RYNERKAMIJOU27.


End file.
